


I

by Raogrhys



Series: Thoughts at 4 AM [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Depression, Mental Health Issues, Poems, Poetry, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4455431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raogrhys/pseuds/Raogrhys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Staring. Telling. Thinking. Just existing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I

Staring at the ceiling,  
not quite tired yet nor quite awake.

Insisting I’m okay,  
even though the question wasn't even brought up.

Thinking about the life,  
I can never bring myself to live.

Just existing,  
and not voicing my thoughts out loud.


End file.
